Broken Strings
by cookiekay
Summary: Set after the Bacholar Hunting trip that didn't happen. My take on what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hart of Dixie, but do own all the mistakes.**

***HOD***

I was determined to prove to Wade that I wasn't selfish. After what he said in the woods, then again when I confronted him. I was devastated. Things with George were beyond repair, but what really made my heart ache was that things with Wade almost seemed to be no hope in fixing.

So when I saw that his guitar was broken, I managed to get it back to my place without Wade noticing. I was determined to get it fixed no matter what the cost might be. I was determined to prove that I wasn't a selfish snob like he said I was.

Once the guitar was fixed I headed over to Wades place. On the walk over there I found myself having nothing to say...nothing. I was at his steps when I was tempted to leave it on the porch and turn my back and move on. But here I was taking a deep breath and was knocking on the door before I could stop myself. I have never been so nervous in my life waiting for Wade to answer the door.

"What do you want Zoe?" was all Wade said as he answered the door.

"Well after all was said and done in the woods I saw your guitar sitting on the porch. I know me fixing it, well paying someone to fix it means nothing nor does it change anything. But I know that this guitar means more to you than you will ever admit and you should have something that makes you happy." I said giving him the guitar. I have been trying to read his face, but it has been stone cold and his body has been stiff. Wade is making no movement to take his guitar from me.

"Okay then. I'll see you around then." I said as I placed his guitar against his trailer then turned around and left.

Once back at my place I heard his screen door open then close. When it was dark out and once he thought I was asleep I heard him tune his guitar.

***HOD***

It was about a week later when I was sitting in Lavon's kitchen when Wade walked in. Lavon was working in his office. Normally when one of us enters the room and see that the other one is there we usually turn right around and come back when the coast is clear. But this morning was different. He sat down at the end of the counter and read the newspaper. When Lavon walked in to refill his coffee, he took one look at Wade; poured him a cup gave it to him and left to continue work in his office. I am not sure how long we sat there in silence, but I had things to do in town and headed out the door when something stopped me.

"Thanks Doc." Was all he said. I smiled and continued on my way out the door.

Once I was out of the door I heard Lavon come back into the kitchen to talk. Those two talked more than any other girls, old ladies and gossip magazines combined.

Later that day I was just about to go out back and clean up my porch but a knock at my door stopped me.

"Hi Wade, what can I do for you?" trying to hide the shock from seeing him twice in one day.

"First, what I said was unfair. Some of it was the truth but you have proven me and the town wrong. You have changed Zoe Hart since you came to Bluebell. And second what anger was directed towards you should have been towards my brother and we should have said those words deep in the woods so no one could have heard us. And mostly, thank you for fixing my guitar. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I wouldn't have been able to get a new one nor repair it so Thanks." Wade said.

"You're Welcome." Was all I wanted to say. I am more than done having to hear those words repeat in my head over and over again every time I see Wade. Now that it was all behind us I can move on. I went to close the door when he stopped me yet again for today.

"You're welcome?! That's all you have to say. No comeback for calling you a selfish snob?" Wade said baffled.

"Yes. I am done with this drama. You owned up to what you said was wrong, but at the same time you still think it. I can't change your mind and I am done trying. And as I've said before I know you love that guitar and no one should have to give up what they love to do because they can't afford to get a new one or repair it. But those words you said to Jesse about me are not going to disappear. But for what it is worth, I think it takes more guts to take care of someone who doesn't even know you are breaking your back to be there for them. I know you want to be a war hero; but there are other heroes out there and you are one of the unsung, non-talked about ones.

As for you being judgemental, I judged you wrong and you go and pull stuff like this that makes me think that you are one of the good ones out there worth fighting for, but then you just prove me right when you become an ass. I have always spoken what is on my mind and what I think about you.

I am done with playing these games. So please enjoy your guitar and leave me alone. Good night Wade." Once I was finished talking I could feel the tears coming and I shut the door before Wade could have a chance to talk or see the tears. I gave up cleaning the back porch.

I heard him bang on my door for over twenty minutes, then I heard him pace my door step. Once he was done placing I heard him sit down on the steps. When he finally gave up and left... . I changed into my comfy clothes and curled up on my bed where I cried myself to sleep.

I officially had no one in my corner and realized that living in a small town sucked.

***HOD***

The weeks went by and I really tried not to let anyone know how depressed I was getting. But it was hard. All I did was go to work, come home, cook, clean read or do a puzzle, putter and sleep only to wake up and repeat the process. The sad part is no one seemed to care. It was as if Bluebell had won and they were waiting for me to leave during the night.

So to say I was shocked when I got home and Wade was sitting on my porch steps waiting for me was an understatement.

"Hi Doc. Have a few minutes?" he asked. It was if he was all concerned for me.

"Sure. Come on in and I will get something for us to drink." Was all I said as I made my way inside. He followed me in and I heard him close the door. He was waiting at my kitchen table when I entered the room.

"So...do you even go out anymore? No one has seen you out other than the Dixie Stop." Wade said as I poured the glasses of lemonade and joined him at the table.

"Why do you and the citizens of Bluebell want to know? And for that matter why does everyone care? No new drama?" I questioned.

It was a few beats before he finally answered. "Bluebell is a small town. And well since everyone has been asking if you are okay, they all got together and voted me to stop in and ask if you where okay. That and since we last chatted we didn't really end on good terms. But mostly because Lavon wants us to kiss and make up."

"NO. I am done with trying to please Bluebell. Every time I try to do something for someone it always comes back and bites me on the ass. I am sorry that I ruined the float, that I have not the slightest idea how to live in a small town but if everyone stopped and asked me if I needed help instead of spreading drama maybe the town of Bluebell would see me more often. I am done with being called things that I am not so if you want leave and give Bluebell the status report I will carry on with my life. As for Lavon, tell him I will see him tomorrow for lunch and will discuss 'our making up' with him in person." Was all I said as I got up to start to make my dinner.

When my dinner was almost done I realized that Wade was still sitting at my table. " If you are going to sit there while I am eating dinner, you might as well set the table and join me." Wade did as he was told and sat the table and waited for me to join him before we ate dinner.

Once dinner was done, he helped me with the dishes.

"Zoe, I really am sorry for what I said to you. You're one of the most unselfish person I know. You are the only one here that doesn't judge anyone and is always the first to offer help. You might always be the center of drama and you take the blame of all the drama because you don't want the others who are involved with it to have any of the blame nor get hurt because of the drama. What you have done for me will not be forgotten nor what you have done for the citizens of Bluebell for that matter. So what can I do to get you to become part of the town again. I miss you." Wade said before he headed out of my house.

"Wade. There is nothing you can do. As of yesterday my year was up and I got a better offer elsewhere. I leave this weekend. Was hoping to do it before the town knew; but should have learnt that lesson a long time ago. You can't hide anything in a small town. I only ask that you treat the next neighbour/new doctor with more respect than you did me. Good night Wade and if I don't see you before I leave, Goodbye Wade." With that I shut the door with my closing speech and went to finish up my packing.

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**

**PS have not forgotten about the other story that needs to be finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was going on months since Wade has last talked to Zoe. He owed her a huge thank you and an apology. Since she moved into town and had her own social scene she didn't come to the Plantation much. Wade couldn't blame her either. He behaved like a grade A jackass towards her and had no excuse. So he made it his mission to get Zoe to at least talk to him.

But he kept waiting for the other foot to drop. He kept waiting for Zoe to pick George. He was free and well the Golden Boy. Lemon and Lavon braved the gossip of Bluebell and survived so why not them? As if George could read Wade's mind..."the reason she will never get with me is because I have never been there for her. You have. She has been the back bone to the gossip for a long time and when she took herself out of the gossip Bluebell was forced to see what they did to her. For a town that is supposed to be welcoming and inviting to strangers we made her feel like an outsider. Bluebell and myself have all made our apologies we are all waiting for you to man up and realize that she will never get with me because she only has eyes for you and wants you to apologize so that you two can get together already!" George said as he sat down at the bar.

"You know she fixed my guitar? Said she was sorry that she was the reason that my guitar got broke in the first place and I deserve to be happy. At the time I didn't have a clue on what she meant by that and later when I went to ask her why she didn't go out anymore she asked if Bluebell wanted to know. That girl has been given the short end of the stick since she got here." Wade said as he poured George a beer and a coffee for himself.

The two guys chatted until they came up with an idea that would give Zoe a smile and the star cross lovers a chance at getting together.

It was the day of the Rock Concert and Wade was nervous. "What if she doesn't come? What if she gets mad and storms off?" Wade asked George. "For the hundredth time Wade, Zoe has been waiting for you to make a move since she moved into town. She told Lavon who told Lemon who told Anna Beth who told me that she would be here only because you went through the grape vine to make sure that she was coming. She knows you are planning something so get on with it because we are up." George said as he pushed Wade on stage.

"This song is dedicated to a girl who may not have fit in when she first got here but as a town we couldn't imagine this place without her. Also I would like to say Sorry, I am an idiot and you were right." Wade said as he fiddled with his guitar while looking at Zoe in the crowed.

Wade and George along with the band put on a very good show. They played all kinds of music and kept the crowd entertained. When they got off the stage they had lots of fans, all of them girls trying to be the only attention of either of the guys. But when Wade saw Zoe walking towards them he excused himself to meet her half way.

"So...I have been thinking that you owe me a rain check." Zoe said with a smile in her eyes and on her face.

"You know what I do. How about we head back to my place and have that rain check along with a nice long conversation so that this doesn't happen again." Wade said leading them to his car.

Zoe only smiled bigger and followed him to his car.

"You know, I only wanted to fix your guitar as a Thank you for everything you have done for me since I got here." Zoe said as the finished their first round of drinks.

"I know. What happened after...God I am so sorry Zoe." Wade said as he grabbed her small hand and gave it a squeeze. "That is over and done with now Wade. I just want you to know that I am all in if you want to be that is. I want there to be an us. I want to feel like I am the only woman in this town..." Zoe started but before she could finish Wade had grabbed her face and locked her in a kiss. This kiss started to turn into something that both of them wanted.

After the bliss they layed on Wade's bed "Had I known what we'd me missing I would have done that sooner. And none of this town gossip nor drama would have gotten so bad." Wade said rolling over to look Zoe in the eyes. "How about we leave that in the past and never talk about it again. And focus on how we are going to handle this and the gossip that is going to come with it." Zoe suggested looking into Wade's eyes.

"Okay. You can be the brains of this relationship and I can be the brawn." Wade suggested then laughed softly leaning in for a kiss. "Sounds like a plan." Zoe said as she kissed Wade.

* * *

**There will be a final chapter coming soon! Have an idea but I want to work on it a little more before I post it.**


End file.
